plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Walter20210
Very Important stuff : Messages Starts Here : '----------------------------------------------------------------------' : I will try my best :D, but can you tell me how they look? (The other zombies that you didnt made yet) Walter20210 (talk) 02:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Can I request you to make me a Sunflower from PvZ 2 (No Costumes) with Shadow Flower's Colors from Garden Warfare? (Do not Include the Mask) Riochet Bird (talk) 08:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Okey, I will do it. Walter20210 (talk) 15:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Riochet Bird (talk) 16:35, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ok thanks in advance! Riochet Bird (talk) 16:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) On second thought can you please add the mask? :) Ok, i will add it :D Walter20210 (talk) 17:17, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Riochet Bird (talk) 17:19, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks!!! :D TheShadowFlower (talk) 15:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the Shadow Flower!! :D Your the best! '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Thank you Walter 20210, I actually know how will zombies look, well kind of... but it doesn't matter, I know that the two will be able to make it. --MrAnthony899 (talk) 00:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so Regular: Soldier Helmet. Soldier Clothes. (with brain decoration on the arm) Conehead: Cone with straps and with Brain symbol on it Soldier Clothes. Brain on arm Buckethead: Normal bucket but war styled, like dirty or something like that (no ideas for buckethead too =( Soldier Clothes. Brain on arm Flag: Normal flag (Basic zombie one) Soldier Clothes. Brain on arm Tear Gas: Body covered with cans, tied with straps. Soldier helmet and pants (due to cans) Leader: Hitler Styled. Thats it by the moment. --MrAnthony899 (talk) : Okey, Thanks for the info, I will make them all. Walter20210 (talk) 13:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/3IMI4jo.png I like the second option Thanks by the way! =) MrAnthony899 (talk) 01:50, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Incredible thank you so much Walter20210 its awesome --MrAnthony899 (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!, and i think, i will upload Gatling Pea next (I just need to make a HD version of it, i already did it before :D) Walter20210 (talk) 00:26, April 30, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Hey, do you have a deviantART page? If you do, I'll watch you there. Watching on deviantART is like following on Twitter and Tumblr, or liking a page on Facebook. I am General Dissaray of the Chaos faction. (talk) 05:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) '---------------------------------------------------------------------' Hey Walter, can you make a gif of the Imp's animation in the seed selection screen in This video. I want to show the Imp DOES have an idle animation, but only in the Great Wall Edition. If you could, that'd be great. Thanks Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) '---------------------------------------------------------------------' Okey, you got me, I wrote the lol thing in your page. :P CitronBULP (talk) 04:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) World War Zombie Request AMAZING WALTER20210 keep the good job!! Oh and when do you think Gatling Pea would be ready, just asking.MrAnthony899 (talk) 00:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) My time zone is -7, im writing this at 4:46 Sounds good, Thanks. Believe me, i know how are little sisters--MrAnthony899 (talk) 22:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Just an idea for Conehead Soldier cone, of course you can ad it some other things to make it look... well... better... Oh and Gatling Pea is awesome, i loved the wood thingMrAnthony899 (talk) 00:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, just remove the helmet (sorry i didn't told you on the zombie preset i posted to you, i thinked about it quickly out of nowhere) and put the cans starting from the neck and finishing almost on the feet. About the cans, make them like this: |_||_|_|_|_| (let's think that those are the cans) One can before the other one. Quickdraws, that is not the best thing i can do... Yes, something like that. If you can, try to add him a toxic mask like Toxic Peashooter mask--MrAnthony899 (talk) 12:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Well its only degrade is one of the mask tubes breaks and the cans are like kind of destroyed. And when he reaches a plant, explodes, leaving a stentch of tear gas, and he dies like a normal zombie, losing the arm, the head, the mask and 3 cans.MrAnthony899 (talk) 01:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Regarding about PvZ OL How can I play PvZ Online? Yu Yu Hakusho 00:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sadly PopCap doesn't want any more beta testers, So we should have to wait until the final release. :Walter20210 (talk) 02:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) GIFs I record them with Gif Cam from Bluestacks, and then, I edit them with Gimp to cut them into the size I want to use and also sometimes I made them have less quality. How do you make the gifs from the game? ^^ Tuchito (talk) 19:25, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Tuchito .apk Can you help me find an .apk for PVZ2? Thanks :) Guppie the Third wall• 05:21, June 29, 2014 (UTC) http://www.thinstallsoft.com/plants-vs-zombies-2-legacy-versions/ Walter20210 (talk) 06:03, June 29, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Hi, can I request you to please make Plasma Pea in PvZ 2 Version (just use the normal Peashooter, no eyebrows and extra leaves on it's head). Here is a photo (latest Plasma Pea model). Make sure to make his eyes almost closed like in the picture and glow. Okey, I will do it when I get back, or probably in a few days since I have to visit my little brother. Walter20210 (talk) 15:12, July 4, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Hey I found China in App Store! :D Ugh I would get it if only I remembered my password CaveStoryKing64 (talk) 12:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC)CaveStoryKning64 OMG OMG OMGJCNIEHFBVIEUBFVOEUFBVUOEFBVOU IM DOWLOADING THE CHINESE PVZ 2 NOW!!!!!!!! IT TAKES SOOOOOOOOO LONG TO DOWLOAD BUT IM SOOOOOOOOOOO EXITED!!!!! :D OMGUGCIUEH OUGEOURBVOEURVBPEURVB IM PLAYING THE TUTORIALS NOW!!!!!!!! Nice to see, you again, mr,25 suns YAAAAAAAY OLD MAAAAAAAAAAP SO GLAD THEY DIDNT RUIN THAT IN THIS VERSION! :D Yep! :D Just unlocked the Far Future! :D OMG! The Far Futures map design is so pretty :D :O OMG! The Far Futures map design is so pretty :D :O WOW! Just played the Gar Future Minecart Minigame, and it's remaking awsome! :D Hacking PvZ I'll see what I can do. I believe it's possible to hack those in, but as of right now they don't have much defined (eg: animation, attacks, etc.) 1Zulu (talk) 16:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu you can post the apk lastest version of chinese version of pvz2? JohnHOne (talk) 19:08, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I just hex edited the obb, replacing plants in level defintions with the new ones. Having a hex editor on the phone/emulator helps a lot since you don't have to keep moving giant obb files around 1Zulu (talk) 09:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Chat Hi, can you join a chat? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat A8098234 (talk) 12:56, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Download Ok, it's been a hour to upload that obb but, becuase the download link kinda done. can you send me the link? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 15:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC) how do you hack pvz--Electric Plants (talk) 01:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply I'm leaving a message but don't know what is it about? A8098234 (talk) 07:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat right now! Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 17:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) can you come back to chat again, becuase I wanna ask you. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 22:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) This thread needs help pls help this thread. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 17:54, August 8, 2014 (UTC) crashing Every time if I type anything on the pvz2 obb it crashes the game, can you plz solve the problem? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 13:58, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to chat?--Electric Plants (talk) 11:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hai. So since you are really good at hacking PVZ2 (reeeeeeaaaallly goood), could you see if there is a minecart for Player's House? I want to see what it would look like. :P Thx Gargantuar333 (talk) 15:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me with some .obb editing? please i am starting to get the hang of it but not like being able to get a king zombie to not be visible OR being able to change dr.zomboss's apperance like dark ages in egypt *one of the issues i had was this http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Buggyzombieszomg.png and unfortunantly i HAD proof of the zombie king being invisible but i didnt realise i wasnt recording right...Besides this him being turned into sun http://prntscr.com/4evcto* So if you could please help i'd be appericated,Thanks *EDIT:also if i try to it crashes when i change dr.zomboss's apperance* ADVENT-UR-TRON (talk) 05:05, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ADVENT-UR-TRON I dont know how to reply since i didnt use this whole "Messaging on the talk page* thing but i did that with dark and it just crashes the game *good thing i have a back up >.>* i was using row the switching it to na *because i cant apperantly GET the row version <.<*so anyways i was using replace all instead of just manually but idk how it didnt work i replaced* *mech_cone or whatever the name is i have a list here. to dark_king which are the same numbers* and if theres a way to make more or less numbers of letters tell me so i can try different zombies on different levels...theres not alot of 9 lettered words in ancient egypt :P ADVENT-UR-TRON (talk) 13:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ADVENT-UR-TRON Im doing well with actually getting zombies now but how do i edit zombies on levels i cant figure that out also since i know how to edit zombosses like cowboy,pirate,and future to dark but like changing dark zomboss to a pirate or changing egypt to cowboy it crashes help me on that please and the levels? i need help on that too because im confused on that...thanks ADVENT-UR-TRON (talk) 22:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ADVENT-UR-TRON Can you help me crat war world?--Electric Plants (talk) 15:03, August 22, 2014 (UTC) are you able to come onto the chat? ADVENT-UR-TRON (talk) 15:31, August 22, 2014 (UTC)ADVENT-UR-UPDATE Okay PVZ2 crashes when i "swap" i copy and replace the name with like tutorial_gargantuar for example and it crashes no matter what.. :| am i doing something wrong? The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Sun Costs Do you know how to edit the Zen Garden Plants and sun costs of normal plants? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 16:13, August 26, 2014 (UTC) can you PLEASE find a way to do the pvz2 more letters...Please? also btw do you er,know how to change zombies spawned by zombosses? The Zombie Expertise (talk) 19:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you Go to Chat--Electric Plants (talk) 20:29, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Got your message When will you be on chat? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 02:54, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Walter, I know you wanna help but don't tell people about editing obb files anymore. People will start messin with the obb and try to unlock stuff for free. I know you wanna help but sometimes, it's better not to tell anyone (especially Shroomy5). So, please bear that in mind. I know how to unlcok obbs too, but I generally dislike the idea of modding apks and obbs. So, don't tell everyone how to do it or else there will be cheaters all around the wikia and PopCap will find out and take actions in the game. TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, so about that Yes, I do know what you're talking about. I'm the son of an app developer after all, so I do have knowledge what kind of information an obb file contains. Just experiment on your own, no need to share that. Also, regarding the trust issue, I'd personally suggest not to tell anyone that includes some of them whom you've mentioned. People most often don't reveal their intentions. I know you have good intentions, just don't share these (even with the ones you've mentioned) informations as this is an important matter and one wrong move means PopCap will be onto us. So, trusting someone you know only by name can be a bit of an issue. One more thing, put your signature after the message so it will be helpful for the one who's reading it. :) TheGollddMAN (talk) 08:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Great Thanks for understanding and good luck with your game. Be sure to let me know when you release it. I'll love to try it on my phone. All the best. Btw, I love your "other signature". Very classy name. XD TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Gifs of three zombies in action! Can you post a animated gif of fisherman zombie, octopus zombie, and Zombot Sharktronic Sub? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 02:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Now Are you well now, Walter? Can you come to chat? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 05:32, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Are you Done?--Electric Plants (talk) 08:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC) My Request--Electric Plants (talk) 08:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC) 2 byte costs Hi walter, How can I edit 2 byte Sun costs? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:22, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Can You Go to chat if No are you Done?--Electric Plants (talk) 00:24, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Getting Beach plants Hi, Walter. Do you know how to edit .obb file to get the Big Wave Beach plants? (mainly Chomper and Bulbs) [[User:TheHandsomePlant|TheHandsomePlant (talk) 00:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC)]] Lawn Hi Walter, Can you come to the lawn for a second? :D Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:03, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I got Marigold If you are free, can you come to the lawn now? :) Buzzy Buzz (talk) 07:11, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok Oh, Sorry. If you can tell me your time zone, I'll ask you before midnight :D And.. You forget to sign your post on my User Talk! ._. It's like an anonymous ninja left a note in my house O_O Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks for your Night 18 strategy, Walter. I'll try it and let you know if I can do it myself. That level is very hard. D: I saw that you lost all lawnmowers but it doesn't matter to me. Muchas gracias! TheGollddMAN (talk) 05:29, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Tutorial World and Secret Boost In chat, Buzzy thought me how to unlock Big Wave Beach (which does nothing for now), he also said he unlocked the Tutorial World in the Map, but he said he forgot how, and to ask you, so can you teach me how? And another thing. I was browsing through the PvZ2 Board in the Forums and found a thread about secret boosts that you know how to get, can you teach me with that too? ChompyTheGreat (talk) 07:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Unused Boost Hi Walter, As ChompyTheGreat asked, You once said you found a way to the secret boost menu, right? How can we hack it? (Lol, I hope I am not calling you when you are sleeping.) Buzzy Buzz (talk) 07:02, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Vasebreaker Mod I saw an ArcadeGo video where Vasebreaker is modded...with Chomper, Peanut, DA Garg and more! I tried to do these, but when i planted Chomper from a vase, it was just a useless sun sprites, same with zombies and plants not available in Vasebreaker yet. Why? And how? ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 09:09, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Hi Walter, can you please go to the lawn if you are free?Buzzy Buzz (talk) 10:52, September 26, 2014 (UTC) How you did rip the spirtes of pvz2 chinese? Well, you probably did with a program that allows you to view files of pvz2 chinese and extract the internal files, tell me how did you get these? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 23:18, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Poopspyro7 (talk) 17:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Okey, I am going to add it. No problem :P Walter20210 (talk) 00:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Walter, I need help with changing backgrounds to beach tease backgrounds... Can you help me?Buzzy Buzz (talk) 16:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Pepper Gif you can make a gif with ghost pepper hauting a zombies and disappear to post on the page -by Universe23 Thanks! Gargantuar333 (talk) 15:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) i just tried to make beach16 to 32 but its not working what am i doing wrong...i want to play tiki torcher i didnt edit it for nothing ; _ ; The Zombie Expertise (talk) 16:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) You amazing photo editing skillz I have seen you get rid if that watermark for the HD Hypno-shroom with costume. Can you do it with this (shrunken) HD Zombot Sharkatronic Sub? I got this off of the official PvZ Facebook page. Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:49, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, uh, would you mind doing those Chinese DA Zombie pics? It will (probably) be the last. And the reason I did not get it from the trailer, is because the one in the trailer is an actual gameplay sprite, while this one -----> is the legitimate HD one (I think, 90% sure). Well, you are the only User I know who can actually get rid of them goodly. And I am not talking about the tiny hard to see ones on the image themself, I mean the large one at the bottom. But, it's okay, I guess the poor little images will just have to be sad and lonely, with strange chinese writing on them. FOREVER. But again, no big deal. (Seriously, if you don't want to, it's okay.) Gargantuar333 (talk) 02:20, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Walter can you upload and put the 3.0.1 .obb on my talk page Why?...First off Johnny helped me and got the row version of PVZ2 on my test account :D and 2nd bluestacks and its file explorers wont copy it right,like not to BSTShared folder...it just freezes half way. If you know a solution OR *i'd be glad for a download atleast* put it on my talk page...Thanks! ADVENT-UR-TRON AKA The Zombie Expertise (talk) 02:50, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Meh... I'm sorry. Since Popcap removed the seed packet's image of firepeashooter (it happend since this thread and this thread created), then they always shows the seed packet of firepeashooter in their dev diary's videos. I think they want to warn us, especially the wikia's users, so I must be more careful, not spoil so much in this wikia, otherwise I can't get any information about the next update (because they blocked many things), and then I can't post any news in my facebook's page. Do you know why they add the seed packet's image of Sap-fling in this update (but not in previous update, like banana and guacodile)? I think they saw the nuclear cumber's seed packet image that I uploaded, so they want to "test" that, then they will block that so I can't do that anymore. Johnnytuan (talk) 15:22, November 11, 2014 (UTC) i needed snorkel and surfers...seriously. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 03:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) well GG,too bad i figured it out already when i didnt remove octopus and fisherman because i liked them there. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 05:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeey, Walter, old buddy. Ok, let's cut to the chase. I need this de-watermarked. Since I SUCK at getting rid of them, I need you to do it. Please? Plus, it's for the wiki. Gargantuar333 (talk) 13:44, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright here are the steps: 1,Get shortening zombie names working 2,STOP CRASHING WHEN THEY DIE. 3,Make a entire Gargantuar level. 4,Let CrazyZombie play my level of Gargantuars >:D Okay im not giving up on my dream okay?! The Zombie Expertise (talk) 06:06, November 22, 2014 (UTC) i aint giving up my dream walter...please i hope we can figure it out. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 07:02, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Keep them both OMG COME ON THE CHAT I FOUND THE OBB FOR PVZ2C...well on iOS its called main.rsb you can find it here http://prntscr.com/5ajuzu The Zombie Expertise (talk) 02:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) it may be main.obb but im not finding any levels to edit on here XD The Zombie Expertise (talk) 04:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) So You got that snorkling surfers endless zone done...which we knew how to do. But if your so clever can you figure these out. 1.Make a Normal Level a Zomboss level *with current zombies staying there...i suggest doing a gargantuar level for this.* 2.Edit Endless zones to be Endless...Zomboss? no. Conveyer Belt? Possible. but what about those mini games? Now i tried number 1 and that didnt work out too well...maybe you'll have better luck. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 05:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) https://mega.co.nz/#!dtJ1AIZa!T78LqTJ17_lylnkbr7oCD8qNOk-3DzmNFpBro5yfbk8 This is the 3.1.1 APK Good luck :P *not my upload* The Zombie Expertise (talk) 06:30, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright well it crashes because i tried loading it in maybe... Plus i just had a 3rd one...well maybe not as possible but i tried it and...well it crashed. 2 zombosses in the same zomboss. Ironicly i tried adding zombossmech_dark to one of them...i dont remember which though. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 21:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Trying to regain Ghost Pepper Rey.sanchez.39545 (talk) 05:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Walter I need your help :-( I hope your not bothered or anything. The problem is I'm trying to gain back Ghost Pepper. can you help me out gain back Ghost Pepper??? My iPod got bricked and I lost All My data! Including my pp.dat file. Is there any possible way that you can help my gain ghost pepper back :-( UPDATE ON ZOMBOSS IN A LEVEL RATHER THAN ITS DEFAULT LEVEL It Doesnt crash when i do ZombossIntro instead of StandardIntro...But when i pick the seeds *or when it gets to the lawn view* it crashes...BTW i tried Egypt 11 *Day 8* and it crashed from what i said...So just thought i'd give a news update...I mean this would be awesome if there were more than just zomboss so this is why i said that...Well im still testing...i got a entire weekend to test stuff atleast. PLUS i figured out how to change music MusicType: Minigame_A=Ultimate Battle Minigame_B=MiniGame Nullify All=Default Well...Theres my progress report...i might need to start a thread for stuff like this though...because if more people help the more we all can discover. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 02:32, December 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S sorry for spamming your Message box with all these messages :P Alright well ...Any luck for you? or are you too busy with school still... :P The Zombie Expertise (talk) 03:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ironicly i knew that already but thanks for putting it there so i dont need to switch stupid rsb/obb's XD But where do i put them? *plus BWB levels work too but it depends. it needs to have anything 16 letters aka beach_gargantuar and beach_fem_armor1 and 2* The Zombie Expertise (talk) 03:38, December 5, 2014 (UTC) oh OKAY SURE...i say we do...idk Tiki Torcher? with Dark Dragon OR we can do wild west or far future for that...we can do pirate seas if we make all the planks 11111 *btw i found that out too its in a pattern like 11011 11010 11101 my preset is 4-5 11111's,1 00100 and 1,00000 *That is a Swashbuckler Level >:D* P.S the Swashbucklers come in a huge group so...yeah. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 03:54, December 5, 2014 (UTC) so which EZ is good to use? :P I am trying BWB EDIT:i hope your having better luck than me... EDIT2:If you get the chance this weekend *friday,saturday or sunday* come on the lawn and we can discuss this rather that spamming each other's talk page XD EDIT3:I just did this for fun...it wasnt successful all i did was just make future_gargantuar zombossmech_dark *infact it was just invisible when it spawned and invincible.* http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=DungeonsandDragons.PNG *last edit i promise.* The Zombie Expertise (talk) 05:42, December 5, 2014 (UTC) LongPinataSurfingTorunament.PNG BROKENWAVESM8.PNG Hey Look at this new thing i learned The Zombie Expertise (talk) 10:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) So when we doing this? XD The Zombie Expertise (talk) 20:01, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey Walter, can I ask you to make a .GIF file of the worker Imps at the end of Frostbite Caves? Part 2 is coming soon, and I would like to get a .GIF of the Imps before it's too late and the update comes and the builder Imps are gone. -Thanks, Gargantuar333 (talk) 13:56, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay thanks, I just wanted to get it in a GIF before the update came out and it was gone. Gargantuar333 (talk) 12:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Andreelikespvz Teh Chicken eater! (talk) 00:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Walter20210, how should I modfiy pvz2 1.6/1.5 obb to get the far future?